


The Calm

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the calm before, Alvarez comforts Whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Omega.

Sophie Alvarez held Whiskey’s hand as Dr. Saunders finished stitching her up when the screaming started. Dr. Saunders looked up, as if he could see what was happening through the ceiling.

"That doesn't sound encouraging. I better make sure Mr. Brink has things under control."

"What about Whiskey?" Alvarez asked, palming a sucker from the nearby jar. What she really wanted was a cigarette or three; soon as they're done with Alpha she'd search for Blevins, probably brooding in the motor pool chain smoking.

"I’ll have to discuses further treatments with Ms. DeWitt, for now this is all we can do." Dr. Saunders said, shutting the door behind him.

Alvarez stepped closer to Whiskey, who starred up at her with trusting eyes.

"I don't understand," Whiskey said.

"That makes two of us," Alvarez said, squeezing her active's hand. She didn't know if agitation was a side effect of the imprints, but Whiskey settled easier after engagements when she could touch her, so concerned if she'd done her best or not. So, Alvarez held her hand or touched her shoulder, tiny placating things. Today was the most Alvarez needed to calm her (and in a way, herself) never letting go of her girl’s hand while the doctor fixed her up.

Another scream. Alvarez almost feel sorry for the poor bastard. Whiskey was probably the only friend Alpha had in this place, the only one who didn't avoid him.

She felt worse for Blevins, who covered for Alpha best he could, but knew,just as Dominic did, something was different about him.

Alvarez squeezed one of Whiskey's hand in both of her's, tried to sooth her girl. It wasn't working. She wished the screaming upstairs would stop.

It did. Must be over now that everything is quiet.


End file.
